parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty and the Dinosaur 1991
Beauty and the Dinosaur 1991 'Beauty and the Dinosaur ' is another cartoon movie spoof and parody of "Beauty and the Beast" Cast: * Belle - Dorohy Gale (Tom and Jerry in Wizard of Oz/Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz) * The Beast - Rex (We're Back A Dinosaur's Story) * The Beast (Angry) - Plated Sharptooth (Land Before Time) * Prince Adam - Monty Monogram (Phineas and Ferb) * Gaston - Sa'luk (Aladdin and the king of theives) * Lumiere - Jaquimo (Thumbelina) * Lumiere (Human) - Sir Pellinore (The Sword in the Stone, 1963) * Cogsworth - Zazu (The Lion King) * Cogsworth (Human) - The King (Cinderella, 1950-2007) * Miss Potts - Elsa (We're Back A Dinosaur's Story) * Miss Potts (Human) - Annie Hughes (The Iron Giant, 1999) * Chip - Petrie, Chomper and Ducky (Land Before Time) * Chip (Human) - Hogarth Hughes, (The Iron Giant, 1999), Gus (A Troll in Central Park) and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb, 2007-2015) * Fifi the Feather Duster - Carmen (Patrol 03) * Fifi the Feather Duster (Human) - Katrina Van Tassel (Ichabod and Mr. Toad, 1949) * Sultan the Footstool - Spike (Land Before Time) * Sultan (Dog) - Spike (Sinbad and the Seven Seas) * The Stove - Topsy the Three Horns (Land Before Time) * LeFou - Abis Mal - Aladdin series The Return of Jafar) * The Bimbettes - Cinderella (Cinderella, 1950-2007), Anita Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians, 1961), Red Hot Rinding Hood, Tom and Jerry: Giant Beanstalk * Maurice - Lord Rogers (The Swan Princess) * Philippe - Altivo (Road of El Dorado) * Monsieur D'Arque - Rothbart (The Swan Princess) * Old Peddler Woman - Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone, 1963) * The Enchantress - Princess Mindy (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) * Wolves - Pachycephalosaurus, Velociraptors and Utharaptors (Land Before Time) Images Dorothée Gale.jpg|Dorothy Gale as Belle Rex.jpg|Rex as The Beast George le Giganotosaure.png|Plated Shaptooth as The Beast Angry Monty Monogram.jpg|Monty Monogram as Prince Adam Saluk.jpg|Sa'luk as Gaston Jacquimo.png|Jacquimo as Lumiere Sir Pelinore.jpg|Sir Pelinore as Lumiere (Human) Zazu.png|Zazu as Cogswoth Roi dans Cendrillon.png|The King as Cogsworth (Human) Elsa (Dinosaur).png|Elsa as Miss Potts Annie Hughes Full Body.jpg|Annie Hughes as Miss Potts (Human) Petrie in The Land Before Time 14 Journey of the Brave-0.jpg|Petrie, Chomper the tyrannosaurus rex vector 3 by digiponythedigimon-d666nqd.png|Chomper Ducky in The Land Before Time 14 Journey of the Brave-0.jpg|and Ducky as Chips Hogarth-hughes-the-iron-giant-52.1.jpg|Hogarth, Gus.png|Gus Isabella-0.png|and Isabella as Chips (Human) Agent Carmen.jpg|Argent Carmen as Fifi the Feather Kartina Van Tassel.jpg|Katrina Van Tassel as Fifi the Feather (Human) Spike the stegosaurus vector 2 by digiponythedigimon-d66b08d.png|Spike as Sultan the Footstool Spike le chien.jpg|Spike as Sultan (Dog) Topsy in The Land Before Time 8 The Big Freeze.jpg|Topsy as The Stove Abis Mal.jpg|Abis Mal as LeFou Cinderella as Servant.jpg|Cinderella, Anita Radcliffe.png|Anita Red Hot Riding Hood.png|and Red as The Bimbettes Lord Rogers in The Swan Princess.jpg|Lord Roger as Maurice Altivo-the-road-to-el-dorado-4.81.jpg|Altivo as Philippe Rothbart.JPG|Rothbart as Monsieur D'Arque Mad Madam Mim.jpg|Madam Mim as Old Peddle Woman MindyAppearance.png|Princess Mindy as The Enchantress The Land Before Time 4 Pachycephalosaurus.png|Pachycephalosaurus, Vélociraptors.png|Velociraptors, Hody et Cody les Achillobators.png|and Deinonychus as Wolves